


Just Another Morning

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Tony does not want Stephen to leave and instead hang out with him all day, but Stephen really should leave,





	Just Another Morning

Stephen sighed as he resisted his urge to give in to Tony and skip doing anything all day. But the warmth of Tony embracing him from the back as those calloused hands were wrapped around him and that face buried in his back was too damn comfortable and made his heart light.

 

“Tony let me go,” Stephen said exasperatedly.  
Stephen felt the other man shake his head as those hands wrapped around him tighter.

He ran his fingers through his hair... _really_ what was he going to do with this man-child.

Last night they had taken their sweet time with each other. Then they had fallen asleep together in that cocooned comfort of each other’s presence. They were not those overly romantic couples who cuddled during sleep. They slept in their own space, their limbs lightly touching each other, just letting the other know that they were not alone. It was comfortable...nice….too nice to be real.

Though occasionally they did ended up using each other as pillows. Tony would throw his legs over Stephen and use him as pillow, then sometimes, Stephen would throw his own legs over Tony just to be an ass. Depending on the day, it would either end up playful fight or a heated make-out session.

Some nights, Tony would be hit with insomnia. Stephen had given up on getting Tony back to bed when that happened. He would sit quietly reading a book as Tony would work around his workshop, hitting this and that. But he would not let Tony be alone. Because, he knew how your own self-loathing loomed over you on those dark and lonely nights. Tony, honestly, deserved way better than that.

And there are some nights...though they were more irregular than when they got together for the first time, when Tony woke up screaming and crying or having a panic attack. He had nightmares about his time in Afghanistan, Space..and sometimes Titan. He would have a break down about how he could have saved more people. Stephen would stay calm, despite Tony sometimes would not even recognize him. He would rub his back, get him water and wait for him to get himself together.

But it is not like Stephen was alright either. He sometimes had nightmares about falling from that mountain road. Dying again and again in the hands of Dormammu, or disappearing on Titan. He remembered the pain he felt. Those memories of insufferable pain was a torture. His photograhic memory made it worse. He still felt suffocated when he went into a car. When he was on the verge of breaking down, his cloak would wrap around around him, then Tony would hug him awkwardly. He knew Tony cared, and was trying to help his best. Just the thought made him smile. 

 

Well, anyway back to present, after a night of blissful sleep, Stephen really needed to go to Sanctum and do actual work.

 

Stephen took a deep breathe, “Tony let me go, I have work and I know you do too.”  
Tony hands pressed deeper, Tony turned his head sideways to say, “Just call in sick, problem solved and then let’s go somewhere together.”

That idea was very nice. Going somewhere together with Tony, spending the day being just a normal couple was very very dreamlike. He sighed, he had to make a date later, today was impossible. “You know Tony, if I do not go, Wong will come here and drag me to Sanctum.”

“Let him. I will keep you prisoned in my tower like that princess,” Tony nuzzled his neck and lightly kissed there. His palms lied flat on Stephen’s torso. Stephen gave up on the idea to have a cup of tea here.

He held Tony’s palm. He turned himself back to look at Tony and kissed him on the lips. Tony was slightly taken aback, but after a second, he returned the kiss enthusiastically. Stephen licked Tony’s lips as they parted. He tasted Tony, and traced those teeth. Tony groaned and wrapped his hands around Stephen’s neck and head. Stephen touched Tony’s back sliding his palms inside his tank top.

Stephen felt Tony go weak. Tony was always sensitive in the mornings. He let out a noise, before completely leaning his weight onto Stephen. As Stephen’s hand played around Tony’s waist, Tony let down all the guards and let out a small whimper.

 

The flash of red wrapped around Tony tight, immobilizing him. The suddenness made Tony put up zero resistance. Stephen summoned his robes and skipped into the portal.

“OI RED CAPE, I LIKE YOU BUT YOU ARE WAGING A WAR AGAINST ME,” Tony struggled against the cloak.

“Sorry Tony, I promise I will make it up to you later,” Stephen really was sorry. 

The cloak rushed through the portal just before it was about to be closed. 

Stephen knew Tony would be sulking all day. But he also knew Tony would understand. Tony always does.

After all, they had a lifetime to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> That was unbeta-ed and something I randomly wrote with zero planning, nonetheless, Thanks for reading!!


End file.
